


Workout Buddies

by ProteinBlob



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, F/M, Friend's OC, Futanari, Mating Press, OC, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, SS, Shota, Shotacon, Straight Shota, Training at the gym, commission, dickgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob
Summary: Jenny takes Endro to the gym for a day of hardcore 'training'.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 15





	Workout Buddies

“Alright, kid. Let’s see what you’re made of.” Jenny teased as she looked down at the young man in front of her. She had agreed to accompany Endro to the gym today, hoping to really work that young man out for all he was worth. Little did he know that she would give him more of a workload than he anticipated.

The two of them stood beside the weight benches, Jenny spotting for the young man as she watched him slide under the bar. “I’m sure I’ll blow you away.” He said cockily as he reached for the 300-pound weight, gripping it tight as he readied himself.

“We’ll see about that.” She remarked, looking down at the young man as he laid on the bench, lifting up the large weight before feeling it push back towards himself.

Jenny’s eyes widened in surprise at the sight of him seemingly effortlessly lift the immense weight. She knew about those weird powers he had, but this was ridiculous. She was almost jealous, but she knew she’d give him a real challenge soon enough.

“Heh, see Jenny? Told you I could impress you.” The young man teased, his eyes shut as he kept lifting. His long, white hair ran down the back of the bench, almost to the floor as he kept on exercising his arms.

“Yup, you sure are blowing my expectations.” Jenny smirked, holding back her laughter as she began to slide her red exercise shorts down her dark legs, along with her boxers.

“I knew it! I knew I could- MMPH!” Endro’s eyes widened as he felt something large, warm, and slightly sticky rest right on top of his nose. His head was filled with the musky smell as he quickly realized what he was feeling.

Jenny smirked down at the young man, her testicles now resting on his face as she stood behind him. “Well don’t stop now, kid, keep it going. Gotta keep your focus after all~” She chuckled, watching as he slowly began lifting the weight once more.

She also began to notice the other’s pink workout shorts begin to tighten, a noticeable tent on his crotch as she started rubbing her sweaty balls on his face. All the while she could feel herself getting hard as well.

“Heh, you enjoyin’ my balls in your face, kid? What a freak~” She teased, hand resting on a part of the rack as she kept rubbing herself against him.

All the young man could see, smell, and feel was the woman’s scrotum on top of his nose. It was absolutely disgusting, but at the same time, he didn’t want to pull away. The feeling of his face being smothered under the taller woman’s impressive balls was almost therapeutic for him. It made him feel so happy.

She could hear the sound of other gym goers talking amongst themselves, no doubt about the depraved display before them as Jenny’s cock kept hardening on Endro’s face.

She turned to one of them with a grin, “Take a pic, it’ll last longer~” She chuckled before looking back at Endro, who still was lifting despite the bizarre, depraved circumstances.

The others turned away nervously, trying their best to ignore her as they continued their own activities.

After a few more seconds of the delicious friction, Jenny pulled herself away from Endro’s face, looking down as the young man gasped for air.

“Need a breather?” She asked, earning a quick nod from the dark-skinned youth as he looked up at her, setting the weight back on the bar.

“Well too bad!” She reached down, lining the tip of her cock up with his mouth before slamming herself all the way inside him.

Before he could protest, Endro found himself being throat fucked by the woman, gagging on her member as he remained on the bench. His hands gripped the bar as he felt Jenny slam her balls against his nose once more.

He knew he could easily just pull away and escape her, but he felt a strange urge to remain still, to allow Jenny to use his mouth as her own toy. It felt so natural to feel her thick, black cock down his throat, letting it bulge his neck as he remained there on the bench. A toy for her own amusement.

“Oh, fuck~ You’re so tight~” Jenny moaned, now gripping the bar as well, slamming herself faster and harder against his face, the sound of her fat balls smacking his face getting louder and more frequent as she edged closer and closer to orgasm.

Her grip on the bar got tighter, her teeth gritted as she kept forcing herself down the young man’s tight throat.

“Fuck! I’m gonna cum!” She warned, doing nothing to quiet herself as she kept fucking Endro’s throat, and with a few more harsh thrusts, Jenny was shooting her load straight into his stomach, head shot back in bliss as her cock throbbed and pumped into him.

Endro could feel his stomach being filled with her seed, having no other choice than to swallow it as he felt her cock lodged down his throat. His eyes widened as he gripped the bar even tighter, his own member throbbing and getting harder in his shorts as he laid there.

It felt like forever that Jenny emptied her load inside him, Endro almost finishing as well. He felt Jenny slowly retract her cock from his mouth, it still hard and throbbing, coated in his spit as he stared at it upside down.

He kept gasping hotly, out of breath as he kept the load she just pumped down his stomach. His eyes shifted up to her, watching her look down at him with a grin.

“Good boy~ You’re pretty damn tough, ya know?”

His face went red at her praise, “You…really think so?” He asked, a smile forming on his face.

“Yup. Which is why I got more planned for you. C’mere!” She pulled him out of his seat, now leading him to a recently deserted corner of the gym. No doubt deserted cuz of their activity.

The young man let himself be dragged away by Jenny, now having a good idea about what was in store for him today. He stumbled onto his feet, looking up at her as he did, some cum still dribbling from his chin.

“Alright, now get naked.” Jenny commanded, arms crossed and her cock still out as she scanned his body.

His cheeks went red as he heard her, “Wh-What??” He asked, eyes wide in surprise.

“You heard me, boy. Now take it off.” She practically commanded, now starting to take off her own black tanktop, tossing it to the side to reveal her chiseled form to him.

Endro couldn’t help but stare, his hardness still throbbing in his pants as he did. He found himself unable to disobey the woman, however, and began taking off his clothes, to the very last garment.

He stood nude, his hardness on display, it throbbing and dripping in excitement. The pink gem on his stomach shone faintly as he stared up at her.

“Wh-What now?” He asked softly, eyes still glancing back at her hardness.

“Now, you’re gonna start stretching.” Jenny answered, leaning back against the wall as she wrapped her finger around her erection, slowly stroking herself.

Knowing he had no other choice, Endro was forced to comply, now stretching his arms up into the air, and then down at the floor.

“Turn around.” She commanded, watching as Endro did just that, his plump-looking rear on display for her as she kept stroking.

Endro’s heart raced, sweat running down his young, but toned body as he knew Jenny was eying him up. There was something about it, however, that he found some enjoyment in. He liked getting stared at by her, and he began to feel proud of the fact that she was jerking herself off to him. It made his own cock twitch in excitement.

He bent over, his ass sticking out to Jenny as he stretched, no doubt the woman was admiring his curvy rear as she leaned against the wall, not a care in the world.

He found himself imagining what would happen if she plowed into his ass like she did his mouth earlier. The thought excited him to no end as he looked down at his toes, seeing the spot between his feet where pre cum was dripping to.

Surprisingly, he never felt Jenny trying to rub against him as he kept stretching on his feet. He was pretty sure that the woman would try something with him while he was vulnerable and easy.

So, he began making his way to the floor, sitting with his legs spread, stretching to one as he did. All the while he could hear Jenny stroking herself off faster and faster. He bit his lip in excitement, wondering if she was gonna shoot her load all over him, or maybe actually let him taste her cum as she shot it on his face. The thought alone was getting Endro harder as he kept stretching himself.

“Alright, kid, think that’s enough stretching. Give me a couple sit ups.” Jenny commanded, earning a confused hum from the other.

“What? Don’t you want me to stretch some more?” He asked with a slight whine as he turned around to face her, watching as she still jerked herself off.

“No. I want you to warm up with some sit ups.” Her eyes narrowed at him, a glare in her eyes that commanded respect as she looked down at him.

Who was he to go against her wishes? Endro laid on his back, his cock still hard and dripping on himself as he folded his legs in. Pressing them together, her leaned his body up, hands resting on the back of his head as he did.

He kept going like this for a few seconds, working up a sweat as he did sit up after sit up. Soft grunts left the young man each time he leaned up, looking out to the gym and seeing everyone else do their best to ignore them. Seems Jenny commanded a lot of authority from the others as well.

In what felt like an instant, Endro saw Jenny sit on her knees in front of him, looking down at him with a grin. His heart raced as he could feel the woman’s eyes pierce his soul, his heart racing even more now as he kept doing his exercise.

“Alright, I think that’s enough.” Jenny pulled Endro’s legs apart, sliding him closer to her and resting her cock right above his. Sure, he was impressive for a boy his age, but he was nothing compared to how big Jenny was.

He gaped up at her, gasping softly for air as he watched her intently, feeling her start to frot against his smaller member, earning a soft moan from him.

“Ya like that? Like my fat cock rubbing against yours?~” Jenny teased with a chuckle, looking down at Endro, gripping his ankles tightly as she kept rubbing against him.

Surprisingly, she saw Endro nod, confirming her suspicions as she kept rutting and throbbing against him. Jenny leaned down to Endro’s face, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, earning a surprised gasp from him.

She then leaned up to his ear, her warm breath grazing his flesh as she did. “Let’s see how flexible you really are~”

Suddenly, she pulled back, keeping his legs spread as she lined the tip of her cock to his asshole. A shrill cry left Endro as he had no choice but to let it happen.

In the next moment, he could feel every single inch of her inside him, prompting a loud, shuddering cry of pleasure from the young man. All the while his cock throbbed and dripped all over himself.

“Mmf, fuck!~” Jenny grunted, teeth gritted as she looked down at him, feeling his tight ass around her member. “Looks like we really gotta stretch you out~” She teased, hands now moving from his legs to his shoulders.

Endro was kind enough to stretch his legs back, giving Jenny the perfect view of him as he braced himself for her. It felt like absolute bliss as Jenny’s cock throbbed and dripped inside him, stretching his ass to its limits as he laid there on the floor.

Jenny’s grip tightened on him as she began to pull back slowly, looking into Endro’s eyes with a smirk. Her face was inches from his as she only had the tip of her cock inside him.

She stilled herself for a few seconds, giving the young man a moment to brace himself before she slammed into him once more. Jenny kept this up, grunting and slamming inside the young man over and over as she did.

Endro kept crying out in pleasure, his arms wrapping tightly around Jenny as he felt her plow into him over and over, filling his ass with her fat, black cock.

His eyes rolled back as moan after pleasured moan filled the young man. The pain he felt from her penetration was dulled out from the ecstasy felt in that moment.

“Ahh! Haah!~ Haah!~” Endro cried over and over, not caring about how loud he was as Jenny kept giving it to him. His cock rubbed against her chiseled abs as his stomach bulged slightly from the thick intruder.

“Fuck~ You like having your tight little ass fucked, don’t ya?~” Jenny teased into his ear, her own moans slipping out as she did. “Say it!” She commanded.

“Ahh! I-I, I love getting my ass plowed by you!” Endro announced to the entire gym, feeling her thrusting pick up as she said it. “I want you to fill me with everything you’ve got~” He begged, his grip on her tightening as he could feel himself edging closer to climax.

“Damn right ya do!” Jenny growled softly, her thrusts picking up even faster inside him. Sweat ran down her body, a focused look on her face as she looked into the young man’s eyes. Her balls smacked against his ass louder and faster as she could feel herself edging closer and closer.

“Fuck me, I’m gonna cum!” Jenny announced, her grip on the other getting tight, slamming faster and faster into his virgin ass until with one final thrust, she was pumping her load deep inside him.

Endro came as well, his smaller cock shooting all over her abs, white, hot ropes coating her stomach as she pumped his own with her spunk.

He could have sworn he saw his belly grow a bit as she kept shooting load after load into him. Almost a minute passed before she had stopped.

Endro laid limp on the floor, eyes halfway open as he stared up at Jenny. He watched as she began pulling away from him, her cock sliding out of his ass and leaking cum on the mat he was laying on.

Jenny was gasping softly as well, looking down at her handiwork proudly. She sat on her knees in front of the young man.

“So, whatcha thinkin’ young man?” She asked playfully, waiting a few seconds for his response.

“I…I’m thinking I wanna continue this workout back at your place~”


End file.
